pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Вагнер, Николай Петрович
, Верхотурский уезд, Пермская губерния | Дата смерти = 3.4.1907 (21.3) | Место смерти = | Гражданство = | Род деятельности = зоолог, писатель | Годы активности = | Направление = | Жанр = | Язык произведений=русский | Дебют = | Премии = | Награды = | Lib = | Сайт = | Викитека = }} Никола́й Петро́вич Ва́гнер ( , Богословский завод Верхотурского уезда Пермской губернии (ныне Карпинск Свердловской области) — , Санкт-Петербург) — русский зоолог и писатель. Биография Николай Вагнер родился года в Верхотурском уезде Пермской губернии (ныне город Карпинск Свердловской области) в дворянской семье. Род Вагнеров происходит из крещёных евреев. Их предок, Василий Алексеевич Вагнер, был управляющим графа А. К. Разумовского и перешёл в православие в 1744 году, получив при крещении отчество своего восприемника. По именному указу императрицы Елизаветы от 19 марта 1745 года он получил потомственное дворянство (It is again from Dudakov, which is not right!I guess, it is another Wagner! The Wagner’s family came from Saxony in the end of XVIII c. The first Russian Wagner was Johan Wagner settled in Pinsk. He accepted Russian citizenship in 1811) Детство Вагнер провёл на Урале, где работал врачом его отец, Пётр Иванович Вагнер. С 1840 года, когда отец был утверждён профессором минералогии, геологии и сравнительной анатомии Казанского университета, жил в Казани. В 1841 году Николай Вагнер обучался в частном пансионе М. Н. Львова, затем с 1842 по 1845 год учился во 2-й Казанской гимназии. В 1845 году Вагнер поступил на отделение естественных наук Казанского университета (окончил в 1849 году со степенью кандидата с золотой медалью за сочинение «О лучших характерных признаках для классификации насекомых»). С 1848 года начал печататься: в журнале «Русская иллюстрация» вышли его научно-популярные статьи на темы зоологии «Жуки-атехви» и «Жуки-могильщики». После университета Вагнер преподавал естественную историю и сельское хозяйство в Нижегородском Александровском дворянском институте. В 1851 году получил степень магистра зоологии за работу «О чернобылках, водящихся в России». В 1852 году становится адъюнктом при физико-математическом факультете Казанского университета, магистр, затем доктором (1855, диссертация «Общий взгляд на паукообразных»). С 1858 года неоднократно выезжал за рубеж в научные командировки. С 1860-го — профессор зоологии, с 1862-го — ординарный профессор зоологии Казанского университета. В 1861—1864 годах Вагнер — редактор «Учёных записок Казанского университета». В 1863 году получает Демидовскую премию Академии наук за исследование «Самопроизвольное размножение у гусениц насекомых», ставшее сенсацией в научном мире того времени. В 1869 году был удостоен премии Бордена от Парижской академии наук и избран почётным членом Сибирского университета. В 1870—1885 годах — профессор Санкт-Петербургского университета (продолжал читать лекции до 1894 года). Основал на Соловецком острове на Белом море биологическую станцию и был её директором до конца существования станции. В 1877—1879 годах редактор научно-популярного журнала «Свет». C 1891 года — президент Русского общества экспериментальной психологии, с 1899 — почётный член Казанского университета. В 1901 году издал научно-популярные очерки книгой «Картины из жизни животных». Умер от прогрессивного паралича года в Петербурге. Его сын, литератор Владимир Николаевич, застрелил собственную жену. На суде выяснилось любопытное обстоятельство: родители необъяснимой жестокостью довели сына до состояния деградации (at that time V.N. had 29 years old! Since that, it is not so likely — he was quite adalt). Научные труды * «Самопроизвольное размножение гусениц у насекомых» (1862, здесь Вагнер впервые установил явления педогенеза); * «Беспозвоночные Белого моря» (1885) Взгляды и убеждения В 1854 году в Москве Вагнер познакомился с С. Т. и К. С. Аксаковыми и под их влиянием увлёкся славянофильством. До середины 70-х годов считал себя атеистом и дарвинистом (хотя признавался, что, впервые прочитав Евангелие в 1851 году после сильной болезни, испытал религиозный экстаз), читал А. И. Герцена, К. Фохта, Л. Бюхнера, Я. Молешотта. В 1847 году побывал на спиритических сеансах и стал убеждённым спиритом, много писал о спиритизме, полемизировал с Д. И. Менделеевым и другими критиками спиритизма. Принял на свой счет насмешки Л. Н. Толстого над спиритизмом в комедии «Плоды просвещения». В 1875—1877 годах переписывался с Ф. М. Достоевским. Литературное творчество Известен главным образом как детский писатель. Первое произведение написал в 1869 году, когда журнал «Нива» объявил премию в тысячу рублей за повесть из русской жизни, однако товарищи убедили Вагнера не отсылать повесть в журнал. Впоследствии она вышла в «Русской мысли» как роман под названием «К свету» в 1883 году. В 1872 году в издательстве «Общества переводчиц» Н. В. Стасовой и М. В. Трубниковой вышли его популярные «Сказки Кота-Мурлыки», которые потом неоднократно переиздавались. По собственному признанию автора, на него оказали влияние «Сказки и истории» Андерсена, изданные тем же «Обществом переводчиц» в середине 60-х годов. В книгу «Сказки Кота-Мурлыки» вошло двадцать пять философских сказок и притч, из которых «Телепень», «Любовь великая», «Царевна Мелина» и другие выходили отдельными изданиями вплоть до революции. Последнее десятое издание «Гиза» вышло в 1923 под редакцией Тумской. Характерными особенностями сказок Вагнера являются своеобразный мистицизм («Мила и Нолли», «Макс и Волчок», «Песенка земли»), символизм и аллегория («Курилка», «Царевна Мелина» или «Чудный мальчик»), сочетающиеся часто с суровым реализмом («Без света», «Телепень»). Основная тема их — неизбежность горя, страдания и неустройства человеческого общества. Выходом из непрекращающейся борьбы добра со злом для автора является мистицизм и расплывчатая вера в лучшее будущее. Так, Макс, умирая, говорит Волчку: «Верь, что когда-нибудь всем будет лучше жить; верь и борись во имя этой веры» («Макс и Волчок»). Иногда автор находит выход и примирение по ту сторону жизни («Пимперле»). Заметное место в творчестве Вагнера занимает жанр рождественского рассказа («Новый год», «Телепень», «Пимперлэ»). Вагнер высмеивает ханжество и фарисейство. Сказки Вагнера вызвали в своё время горячую полемику в педагогической среде; часть педагогов считала их далёкими и чуждыми для детей, слишком психологичными. У массового юного читателя сказки не встречали большого сочувствия, но на отдельных детей, особенно в восьмидесятых и девяностых годах XIX века, производили иногда исключительное впечатление. Но огромное количество переизданий, выдержанное сборником сказок в течение двух десятилетий, говорит об известной популярности сказок Вагнера. Написал также антисемитский роман «Тёмный путь» (1881-84; 1890), вызвавший бурную полемику и резкую критику в литературных кругах. Ряд произведений Вагнера (роман «Тёмный путь», повести «Впотьмах» и «Ольд-Дикс») содержат элементы научной фантастики. В них, частности, высказан ряд научных предвидений — фрейдизм, информатика, космические полёты и др. Энциклопедия фантастики. Вагнер Н. П. Произведения * 1870—1872 — «Сказки Кота-Мурлыки», сборник сказок * 1882 — «Гризли», повесть * 1883 — «К свету», роман * 1881—1884 — «Тёмный путь», роман * 1887 — «Впотьмах», повесть * 1887 — «Ольд-Дикс», повесть Библиография * Вагнер Н. П. Безъ света. Новый годъ. Спб., тип. Спб. акц. общ. «Слово». 1906. * Вагнер Н. П. Кто был Кот-Мурлыка? (предисловие к первому изданию). // Вагнер Н. П. Сказки Кота-Мурлыки. М.: Паллада, 1992. * Вагнер Н. П. Повести, сказки и разсказы. Кота-Мурлыки. Изд. 2-е. Т. I—VIII. Спб., тип. М. М. Стасюлевича. 1890—1904. * Вагнер Н. П. Повести, сказки и разсказы. Кота-Мурлыки. Изд. 3-е. Т. I—VI. Спб., тип. М. М. Стасюлевича. 1900—1908. * Вагнер Н. П. Повести, сказки и разсказы. Кота-Мурлыки. Изд. 4-е. Т. I—III, V. Спб., тип. т-ва «Общественная польза». 1905—1914. * Вагнер Н. П. Повести, сказки и разсказы. Кота-Мурлыки. Т. I—VIII. Спб., тип. М. М. Стасюлевича. 1887—1899. * Вагнер Н. П. Сказка о царевиче Гайдаре. Кота Мурлыки. псевд. М., "Посредникъ" отд-ние тип. И. Д. Сытина. 1902. * Вагнер Н. П. Сказка о царевиче Гайдаре. Кота Мурлыки. М., Посредникъ. 1896. * Вагнер Н. П. Сказка о царевиче Гайдаре. Кота Мурлыки. М., Посредникъ. 1900. * Вагнер Н. П. Сказки Кота Мурлыки. Изд. 2-е, пересм. и дополн. Спб., изд. кн. маг. «Нового времени», 1881. * Вагнер Н. П. Сказки Кота Мурлыки. Изд. 2-е, пересм. и дополн. Спб., тип. Лебедева, 1887. * Вагнер Н. П. Сказки Кота-Мурлыки, собранныя Николаемъ Вагнеромъ. Спб., изд-во Стасовой и Трубниковой. 1872. * Вагнер Н. П. Сказки Кота-Мурлыки. М.: Паллада, 1992. * Вагнер Н. П. Сказки Кота-Мурлыки. псевд. с рис.: М. О. Микешина др. Изд. 5-е. Спб., тип. Демакова, 1895. * Вагнер Н. П. Сказки Кота-Мурлыки. Под ред. Е Тумской. М.—Пг., Гос. изд-во, 7-я тип. «Мосполиграф», 1923. * Вагнер Н. П. Сказки Кота-Мурлыки. С рис.: М. О. Микешина, В. И. Якобіа, бар. М. П. Клодта др. Изд. 9-е. Спб., тип. М. М. Стасюлевича, 1913. * Вагнер Н. П. Телепень. (Рождественскій разсказъ изъ былыхъ временъ). Кота-Мурлыки. Подъ ред. журн. «Русское богатство». М.: 1895. * Вагнер Н. П. Телепень. (Рождественскій разсказъ). (Изъ былыхъ временъ). Кота-Мурлыки. Подъ ред. журн. «Русское богатство». М.: 1886. * Вагнер Н. П. Телепень. (Рождественскій разсказъ). (Изъ былыхъ временъ). Кота-Мурлыки. Подъ ред. журн. «Русское богатство». М.: 1890. * Вагнер Н. П. Темный путь. Романъ-хроника. (Въ четырехъ частяхъ). Кота Мурлыки. Т. I—II. Спб., тип. М. М. Стасюлевича, 1890. * Вагнер Н. П. Царевна Меллина. Сказка о том, какъ появилась на свете насмешка. Кота Мурлыки. М., 1895. * Вагнер Н. П. Царевна Меллина. Сказка о том, какъ появилась на свете насмешка. Кота Мурлыки. М.: «Посредникъ», 1905. * Вагнер Н. П. Фёдоров-Давыдов А. Кто за детей, М., 1906. Литература * Алтаев Ал. Памятные встречи. М., 1959. * Головенченко С. А. Андерсеновское в сказках Н. П. Вагнера // Мировая словесность для детей и о детях. М., 2004. * Дудаков С. Ю. Злой сказочник // Дудаков С. Ю. История одного мифа. Очерки русской литературы 19-20 веков. М.,1993. (См. текст книги на сайте Электронная библиотека Александра Белоусенко). * Елачич Е. Сборник статей по вопросам детского чтения. Статья «Сказки Кота-мурлыки как материал для детского чтения». — СПб. 1914. * Журнал «Воспитание и обучение». книга 11. 1896. * Журнал «Женское образование». Статья «Сказки как материал для детского чтения». Ї 6—7. 1885. * Лазарева И. А., Минералова И. Г. Внутренняя форма сказочных произведений Н. П. Вагнера // Мировая словесность для детей и о детях. М., 2004. * Отзывы об отдельных книгах: Журнал «Педагогический листок». кв. 2. 1872. * Раздъяконов В.С. Педагогическая полемика вокруг творчества Н.П. Вагнера конца XIX - начала XX века // Гуманитарий в роли педагога. Вып. 2. - М.: РГГУ, 2008. - С. 7-11. * Раздъяконов В.С. Творчество Н.П. Вагнера в религиозной культуре России последней трети XIX века. - М.: РГГУ, 2009. (диссертация на соискание ученой степени кандидата исторических наук). * Русские писатели. 1800—1917: Биографический словарь / гл. ред. П. А. Николаев. Т. 1: А—Г. Москва: 1992. С. 385—386. * Широков В. А. Русский Андерсен // Вагнер Н. П. Сказки Кота-Мурлыки. М., 1992 * Что читать детям. — СПб. 1898. Примечания Ссылки * Вагнер Н. П. Сказки Кота-Мурлыки на Onego.ru * Сочинения Вагнера на сайте Lib.ru: Классика * * Категория:Зоологи России Категория:Писатели России Категория:Писатели-фантасты России Категория:Русские писатели XIX века Категория:Выпускники Казанского государственного университета Категория:Преподаватели СПбГУ